Distraction
by Sonar
Summary: The council of Doom creates a distraction but a few of them get distractions of their own.
1. The plan in motion

Dedicated to the author Fidget and Cv. I think you are cool.Please show some respect and don't diss me please. I'm sick and tired of it.   
  
It was a nice day in Paris where a race was to take place. Not far from there was Tempest and Asazi with Blaze. Dr.X sent Quake to make an somewhat earthquake. While Quake was the distraction, Asazi takes out the guards and both Tempest and Blaze run inside and get what they came for.   
Asazi said," There he is!"  
Blaze said," I see him! Should we contact Quake?"  
Asazi said," Not yet! Not till they take off!"  
Dr.X said into Blaze's Com," Blaze!"  
Blaze said," Dr.X?"  
The two villains turned.  
Blaze continued," What is it?"  
Dr.X said," Contact Quake!"  
Blaze said," Got it! Over and out! Quake! Come in!"  
Quake said," When are we going to get Action Man?"  
Blaze said," Calm down! Dr.X wants you to give it all you got!"  
Quake said," Here I go!"  
Quake started to hit the ground and it started shaking. Tempest and Blaze fell back as Asazi got up.  
Asazi ordered," Let's go!"  
Tempest and Blaze started taking off trying to keep their balance but it was a good thing Dr.X's ship showed up. Two ropes were thrown down. Blaze and Tempest both grabbed on as they were pulled up. Tempest was the first one to get up on the ship. His hands reached up and got his legs up, then he got in the ship. Then, he helped Blaze up as she grabbed his arms.   
Dr.X showed up," Okay, now to phase two!"  
Tempest and Blaze walked with him.  
Blaze whispered to Tempest," I swear he's a mad scientist!"  
Tempest whispered back," Nah, just a genius like me!"  
She whacked him in the back as he added in a whisper," And you too!"  
When they arrived at the bridge, Dr.X said," While Action Man is distracted, we're going to head to a serect place and you will try to get the infomation! I got a image of what the place looks like. It is sercured."  
Tempest asked looking rather impatient," How do we get in?"  
Dr.X said," We'll find a way too!"  
Blaze asked," Are they Intercept?"  
Dr.X said," No! Asazi is already on her way there with her motorcycle!"  
Tempest said," We are ready!"  
Dr.X said," We are almost there but you may have to knock some security systems when you get inside!"  
Blaze said," We'll take care of it!"  
Dr.X said," I count on you two!"  
Tempest said," We will not fail you!"  
Dr.X said," Here we are!"  
Tempest said," Let's go Blaze!"  
Blaze said," Hold on, Tempest! Asazi, come in!"  
Asazi said," Asazi here!"  
Blaze said," How's the situation down there?"  
Asazi said," I already knocked out the guards and broke inside!"  
Blaze said," Got ya! Tempest and I are on our way!"  
Tempest and Blaze than took off. The ropes were thrown down as they slid down. Blaze was down first as she scanned the area.  
Tempest was the second one down as Blaze said," We're clear!"  
Tempest used his lightning and then they got in.  
Tempest said," Blaze, watch my back!"  
Blaze nodded as she looked around. He headed for the sercuity alarm and shot it with his power. The two ran through. Blaze went in front of him and shot all the alarms. Blaze heard a noise and put her arm up. She put her back against the wall and then looked. There was no one there.  
Tempest said," Hear something?"  
Blaze said," I thought I did!"  
Tempest said," Let's go!"  
Blaze led the way until they came to a hallway with doors.  
Blaze said," This time, watch my back! There's sercuity codes on these doors!"  
Tempest said," Right! Dr.X said it was the computer room!"  
Blaze moved ahead as Tempest kept his eye out.  
Blaze searched the doors until she saw a sign at the end of the hall.  
Blaze said," i found it!"  
Tempest ran down the hall. He used his power and the door broke down and fell on the ground with a thud. He than took two disks and handed one to her.  
He said," Okay, we hack into these computers and get what we came for!"  
She nodded as they saw the computers were on. Tempest went to one computer and Blaze was beside him on the other computer.  
Blaze typed really fast as Tempest got distracted by it.  
  
Part two: Plan completed  
The two villians continued typing as Dr.X said," Tempest! Blaze!"  
Tempest said sounding impatient," What is it?"  
Dr.X said," Are you guys done yet?"  
Blaze answered for Tempest," We're close to done! What's going on?"  
Dr.X said," We got Intercept heading our way!"  
Tempest said rudely," We're trying to go as fast as we can here!"  
Dr.X said," Asazi is watching for them! We'll meet you on the roof!"  
Tempest said," Over and out!"  
Blaze said," We better hurry this up!"  
Tempest continued typing giving Blaze a nod.  
Then, the two of them got gone in 3 minutes. They ejected the disks and ran out but went back in.  
Tempest said," Just what we needed, a unwanted attack."  
Blaze looked around and said," Let take the vents!"  
Tempest looked up and shot his power at the vent. The opening fell down as Tempest boosted Blaze up. Then Blaze extended her body down and got Tempest up.  
Blaze said," Dr.X! Come in!"  
Dr.X said," Proceed!"  
Blaze continued," We're in the vents but which way do we go?"  
Dr.X said," Go to the left and turn to the right! It will lead you to the stairway and then take the stairs and head all the way up."  
Blaze said," Gotcha! Over and out!"  
Then she looked to Tempest and said," Let's go!"  
She starting leading the way and started crawling till there was a split. Blaze turned to the right as did the Tempest. Then we came to the end.   
Tempest said moving his arm over her shoulder," Let me!"  
She felt his elbow as she took the pressure. He used his power and striked the vent opening. It came off as Blaze jumped out.  
Tempest jumped out next nearly losing his balance.  
  
  



	2. what is Dr.X's plan

Chapter 3:   
  
The two of them were on the roof as the air ship appeared. Then, a ladder was thrown down. The two of them ran for it.  
Blaze gave the disk to Tempest who put it in his pocket and then they made a leap. The ladder went up as the two held on.  
Blaze said," I must admit, this was a great plan but Action will find out sooner or later!"  
Tempest didn't say anything as they got on the airship. Dr.X than appeared.  
Blaze said," Mission accomplished!"  
Dr.X asked," Where are the disks?"  
Tempest answered taking the disks out of his pocket," Right here!"  
Dr.X said," Excellent! Now, let's pick up Quake!"  
Blaze and Tempest gave each other a high five and exchanged a smile of victory. The two followed Dr.X onto the bridge. As soon as they got up there, Tempest took control and hit a switch. Then the airship vanished.  
Dr.X said," Blaze! I want you to download the info into the computers!"  
Blaze said," On it!"  
Then Tempest said," There he is!"  
Asazi than showed up. Blaze took the two disks and headed to the other counsel. She than put on the first disk and started typing. A mini screen shows up to see Quake almost getting defeated.  
Dr.X said," Quake! I'm bringing you back up!"  
Dr.X pressed a button to bring out a machine bug. It started to go for Quake and than picked him up.  
Blaze asked," Dr.X, what are these disks for?"  
Dr.X answered," My dear, there are codes and for a serect weapon to bring down Action man!"  
Blaze said," That what you always say! What would it matter? It always get worse with him around!"  
Dr.X said," That's why I devised another plan in case he does get in our way!"  
Asazi said," So what is this plan?"  
Dr.X said," I'll explain! Blaze, are you done!"  
Blaze answered," Yes, everything is dowloaded into the airship! So where are we heading?"  
Dr.X said," This is the second part of my plan! Asazi and Quake will go to North Dakota while the three of us get what we came for!"  
Dr.X and Asazi walked off as Quake got on board.  
Blaze said to Tempest," I wonder what he's after and not letting us know!"  
Tempest said," I don't know but I hope it was carry out X's plan or get rid of Actionjock!"  
Blaze said," Yeah! I wonder what this serect place is!"  
Tempest said," We're going to find out soon enough! Dr.X put the cordinates into the computer! We'll be there in another hour!"  
Blaze said," Good! Maybe Dr.X will explain to us what this weapon does.  



	3. Action Man finds out

Meanwhile....  
Grinder said," Alex, now that was some stunt!"  
The four of them were walking to big air and when it opened, there was intercept.  
Alex said," Diana! what are you doing here?"  
Diana said," Dr.X and his doom council stole some information from a computer from an important company called Sin-tech!"  
Fidget said," So! Let me guess you need us?"  
Diana said," Right! Sin-tech's got a weapon very powerful!"  
Grinder asked," So X's after it!"  
Diana said," Yes! Both Blaze and Tempest were spotted in computer room and Asazi was knocking out the guards!"  
Alex questioned," Can you show us where they were last spotted?"  
Rikki's cell began ringing as Rikki took it and said," Hello?"  
It was Simon Gray.  
Simon said," Rikki? Can I speak to Alex?"  
Rikki said," Alex! Simon's on the phone."  
Rikki handed him the cell as Alex took the call.  
Alex said," Coach, Dr.X is after something big! He sent Blaze and Tempest to ge some info and copy it onto disks while Asazi distracted the guards!"  
Simon said," according the the Amp factor, there is something big going to happen that can possibly change the world!"  
Alex said," just great! Bye coach!"  
Alex hung up the phone and said," Let's go find Dr.X and his council of doom!"  
Diana said," We're coming with you!"  
Alex said," we can handle it! Trust me! We'll call you if we need you!"  
Diana said," Fine! Good luck!"  
And with that, Diana and Intercept took off in the helicopters.  
Theh Team X-treme went inside.  
  
Doom council...  
Tempest said," We're nearing North Dakota!"  
Dr.X said," Quake and Asazi! You know what to do!"  
The two took off as Tempest flicked the switch. The airship appeared as the bugs were attached to both Quake and Asazi.  
Then the two were rocketed down. When they were released, they ran off.  
  



	4. Action Man gets distracted while the vil...

Big air was already up in the air.  
Alex said," Dr.X must be written over overthing!"  
Fidget said," Well he is your emeny!"  
Vinnie was looking around and jumped on Fidget's shoulder.  
Fidget said," Hey Vinnie!"  
Rikki said," Hey guys! I'm picking up Quake and Asazi!"  
Fidget and Alex came over.  
Grinder said," But where is Tempest, Blaze and Dr.X? I think there are the distraction but let's have some fun!"  
Alex said," Right! Let's land Big air down!"  
  
Meanwhile....  
Blaze said," Your plan is working. Big air is in North Dakota!"  
Dr.X said," Excellent!"  
Tempest said," Dr.X, where are we going?"  
Dr.X said," Set coordinates for Virgina!"  
Tempest said," Right!"  
Tempest watched as Blaze entered the coordinates. She pushed in front of him and typed it in.  
Blaze said," Sorry about that!"  
Tempest said, blushing," It's okay!"  
He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. Blaze backed off and let him have the counsel back.  
Blaze said," Dr.X! I'm getting a tramission from Asazi!"  
Dr.X said," Put it on!"  
Blaze jogged to the other counsel and put it on.  
Asazi said," Anybody there?"  
Blaze said," This is Blaze! We read ya!"  
Asazi said," Action Man knew it was a distraction thanks to Grinder!"  
Dr.X said," i thought we would!"  
Blaze said," Same here! Asazi! You and Quake keep him busy as long as you can and keep him away from big-air."  
Asazi said," Over and out!"  



	5. So this is what Dr.X wants

Chapter 5: what are we doing now?  
  
Tempest watched Blaze as she typed on the counsel on the right and then looked back.  
Blaze said," Dr.X! I'm picking up Action Man! He picked up our singal!"  
Dr.X said," Blaze, distort the singal!"  
Blaze said," Tempest, find me the frequency!"  
Tempest said," i'm on it!"  
Tempest started typing and tried to find the frequency. Tempest found it hard at first and them found it after three tries.  
Tempest replied," Blaze, I got it! Now to distort the scanners!"  
Blaze started typing and jammed the signal.  
  
Not far....  
Rikki said, We lost their signal!"  
Alex said," They must of jammed it!"  
Rikki said," Their last location is near Virgina!"  
Alex said," That's where we go then! Grinder! We're going to Virgina!"  
Grinder said," Right A-man!"  
  
Back on Airship....  
Blaze said," He lost our singal but one question! Do you think they plotted our last location?"  
Tempest said," It can be possible but we're here!"  
Dr.X said," Contact Asazi, Blaze and tell her and Quake to catch up and meet us in Virgina!"  
Blaze was already on it.  
Blaze said," Quake and Asazi, this is Blaze, come in!"  
Quake said," What is it?"  
Blaze said," Listen up! Meet us in Virgina!"  
Asazi said," We're on our way! Over and out!"  
Blaze said," Dr.X! We're almost there!"  
Dr.X said," Tempest, hide the ship and let's go!"  
Dr.X went and took the ropes. He threw them down as Tempest made the ship disappear with the flick of a button.  
They arrived by the door as Tempest opened it.  
Dr.X said," i will be up here and Blaze, make sure you two do not get carried away! Make sure you and Tempest get the weapon!"  
Tempest said," We will!"  
Tempest and Blaze grabbed the ropes and jumped down. They started sliding and than let go as Dr.X pulled up the ropes.  
Blaze said to Tempest," Like we get carried away!"  
Tempest and Blaze ran and took cover. We arrived 20 minutes later and saw a ladder on the side of the building. Tempest shot all the cameras that were around there and then motioned Blaze to come out. Tempest and Blaze grabbed onto the ladder and climbed up. Tempest was leading the way, hitting the other cameras on the way up. When Tempest got up, he pulled Blaze up. Blaze sweeped the dust off her suit with her hands and followed Tempest. Tempest peeked from around a corner and looked. Tempest and Blaze moved and opened the top. Blaze stopped Tempest and made him wear the X-ray scanner. He saw laser on the floor. Blaze saw the control and shot fire at it. The lasers vanished as the two jumped down.  
Blaze walked to the right when Tempest stopped her.  
He said," Blaze, it's that way!"  
Blaze rolled her eyes and nodded. The two jogged around the corner while Tempest shot the cameras. They arrived at a room and opened the door by force. Tempest, was shooting at the cameras still. Blaze saw the weapon in a container. Blaze stopped Tempest from shocking it. Tempest had been close to her with his back turned at her to watch for anyone. Blaze started typing in codes and the container lifted up. Tempest turned and awed.  
Blaze said," So this is what he's after! A special bio-chemical weapon!"   
Tempest said," It must be! Let's pick it up! Dr.X! Get over here!"  
Dr.X said on his com-link," I'm on my way, Tempest!"  
Blaze lifted it and loaded it on the Tempest's back. The Tempest nearly fell over till Blaze caught him and held him up. Blaze picked up the fallen door and used her fire to seal it. She kind of melted the wall while holding the door. The door would stay put for a while.  
Tempest said nearly falling," Blaze, I am having a hard time with this!"  
Blaze said," I know it's heavy!"  
Blaze put a chair on the door and went over to his aid. He put his arm on her shoulder while she put her arm under his arm. Tempest held out his power stick and shot lightning at the window Blaze was walking him to. The window shattered and glass fell out of the building as the airship arrived. Dr.X released the trilorockets and picked them up. When they got off the ship, Blaze was released first and then grabbed Tempest by the waist releasing him. He landed on his feet as Blaze took off the weapon off his sore back.  



	6. A bit of fooling around

Blaze managed to get the weapon off as Tempest tipped over and fell. She offered her hand to him and he took it, getting up. Blaze was having a hard time holding the weapon.   
Dr.X said walking down the hall," Good job, you two!"  
Blaze said," Thank you, Dr.X! Will you be needing us?"  
Dr.X said," not now!"  
Tempest's back was sore.  
Tempest said," My back hurts!"  
Blaze said," relax! We'll take a break and then head back to bridge."  
Tempest nodded as he placed his arm around her. The two walked down as Asazi contacted Dr.X. They had arrived. Dr.X put the weapon aside and threw down the ropes.  
  
In another place of the ship....  
Blaze layed Tempest on his stomach.  
He asked," What are you doing?"  
Blaze said," I'm going to give you a massage! Your back is tensed up!"  
Tempest set his power sticks aside as Blaze started. She started doing the chop-chop and then massaged his muscles. She did it for a few minutes before he got up feeling better.  
Tempest said," Your hands have more use than one!"  
Blaze said getting his lightning rods," Well, that should do for now!"  
Tempest smiled," Thanks! I needed that!"  
Tempest got up and gave Blaze a hug which surprised her and then he grabbed her arm and they went to bridge.  
  
On Bridge...  
Asazi said," so this is the weapon!"  
Blaze and Tempest enters.  
Blaze whispered to Tempest," I bet Dr.X will use it on his own and keep us out of it!"  
Tempest said," I'll make a bet with you! If he takes us with the weapon, I can't think of one!"  
Blaze said," If he goes alone and asks for our help if he loses, I can't think of one, either but it's a deal."  
The two shake hands and join the others.  
  
What is the purpose of this weapon?Find out in the next chapter 


	7. What's going to happen next?

Chapter 7: What's going to happen next?  
  
Dr.X said," I am going alone on this mission!"  
Blaze hissed at Tempest," I knew it!"  
He smacked her shoulder lightly as we listened.  
Dr.X said," If I do fail, you will have to come and fight Action Man for me!"  
Blaze said," I thought we did all the dirty work!"  
Dr.X said," Silence Blaze! We all get our fair share! Asazi, you and Quake get ready to draw Action Man in!"  
Tempest said," What do we do?"  
Dr.X said," You two stay here and get ready to pick up Asazi and Quake when they contact you!"  
Blaze and Tempest moaned as the three took off.  
Blaze said," Just great! Stuck in the ship when we could be out there!"  
Tempest said," I would have to concur with that! We are both superior villains that can take on ActionJock anyday!"  
Blaze said," Yeah! We can take him on! Someday, We are going to fight Actiondork without taking orders from Dr.X!"  
  
Meanwhile....  
Rikki was looking at the scanner while they were flying.  
Rikki said," Nothing! *pause* Nothing!*pause* *Hey I got something on the scanners!"  
Grinder said," It's Quake and Asazi and they are heading somewhere!"  
Alex said," We better get down there! Grinder, land Big air down!"  
Grinder said," Right on it A-man!"  
Grinder drove the ship down and landed. He took the shockwave gun and attached the grappling hook. They opened the back and took the motorcycle and car. Grinder was driving the car with Rikki and Fidget in it while Alex took the motorcycle. Fidget held her camera.  
Fidget said," Scanners say they are still in Virgina but they are leaving there!"  
Rikki said," I wonder what he is doing."  
Alex said to the three of them through the comlink," i don't know but we are going to find out!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
Tempest pressed a button and made the ship go invisible.  
Blaze had set in the coordinates and the ship began moving.  
Blaze said," Coorinates set! Moving out of Virgina!"  
Tempest said," Hear you loud and clear! The ship is on auto-pilot!"  
Blaze sighed and turned away from the counsel and looked around the bridge. It seemed bigger than half of the ship. Blaze placed her back against the counsel and placed her hands on it. Her arms went straight.  
Tempest said," Now about that bet we made!"  
Blaze said," Ah, yes! That one! We seemed to be a bit tied on it but we still didn't figure out what would happen if one of us wins!"  
Tempest said," I am trying to think of one!"  
Blaze said," Me too!"  
They both gave a sigh and walked out of the bridge and around the ship.  
  
Meanwhile....  
When Team X-treme arrived, Asazi and Quake were hiding. They looked until they heard a voice. It was Dr.X.  
Dr.X said," There you are! I hoped that Asazi and Quake kept you busy when you were chasing them!"  
Alex said," Yeah! We know you have that weapon!"  
Dr.X said," So you find out at last!"  
Alex said," we got a tip from Intercept!"  
Dr.X had the weapon in his hand. It was a gun.  
Dr.X said," I guess I have to test it out on you!"  
Rikki said," Let's take cover! We won't get in the way of Alex!"  
Grinder and Fidget agreed as they parked behind a large rock. They jumped out and watched. Then the airship arrived. Asazi and Quake were on top of the large rock behind Dr.X.  
The ropes were thrown down and the two grabbed the rope.  
Dr.X said," Ah, I see the ship has came!"  
Dr.X put his hand on the trigger.  
Dr.X said," Try and dodge this Action Man!"  
  
On the ship....  
A screen came on as Tempest and Blaze ran back.  
Tempest said," I don't believe it!"  
Quake and Asazi entered after climbing the rope.  
Asazi said," You better believe it!"  
Blaze said," He's about to fire!"  
  
Down below....  
Dr.X pushed the trigger and it shot cannonballs.  
Dr.X said," Cannon balls!"  
  
On the ship...  
Blaze, Tempest, Asazi and Quake were just laughing.  
Blaze said," Cannonballs! They put cannonballs in there!"  
Blaze placed her head on Tempest's shoulder and just laughed.  
Tempest said," You got to be kidding me!"  
  
Down below....  
Alex said," I wonder who done that!"  
Then a helicopter came with Diana Zervas.  
Diana shouted," i guess we got you Dr.X! We put a cannon ball gun and switched it for the one that shoots out magnetic forces and changes the person!"  
Dr.X threw the weapon down, breaking it.  
Dr.X said," Somebody! Come in!"  
  
On the ship....  
Asazi said," Asazi here!"  
Dr.X said through the comline," bring me up!"  
Blaze pressed a button and dispatched a trilorocket, looking at Tempest with a victory look on her face.   
  
Down below...  
The trilorocket goes on Dr.X as he says," This isn't the last you'll see of me and my council of Doom!"  
The rocket took Dr.X to the ship.  
  
On the ship...  
Dr.X walked in saying," I don't believe he defeated me again!"  
Blaze said," It happens Dr.X!"  
Tempest said," Yeah! We'll get them next time!"  
Asazi said," You can count on that Dr.X!"  
Dr.X shouted," We'll be back Action man! Without a doubt, we will!"  
  
Cargo Bay of the airship...  
Tempest was waiting in the cargo bay. Blaze was just outside setting her hand on the knob. She turned it and opened. She saw a shadow.  
She said," Wanted to see me, Tempest?"  
Tempest ordered," Come here!"  
Blaze listened, walking over.  
Tempest continued," You won the bet!"  
Blaze said," You sort of did too because he took Quake and Asazi!"  
Tempest said," No I wasn't! He didn't take us! Everyone of us counted!"  
Blaze said as he continued looking through the window," Oh!"  
Blaze walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her with his green eyes. He placed his left arm on her waist. Blaze blushed in surprise.  
Tempest placed her against the wall.  
He said," Here's your prize!"  
He grinned as Blaze was in shock. Tempest held her down and gave a calm look. He moved his head down and kissed her. She closed her eyes along with his. Blaze moved her arm behind his neck. The kiss lasted for 4 minutes and when Tempest released it, Blaze fell on her knees.   
Blaze thought," I'm going to be having dreams about this!"  
  
  
  



End file.
